Endless chance
by TheRealWalker
Summary: Something big happend when the SOS-brigade had a nice day in the amusent park. Especially Kyon suffers with it... Kyon x Haruhi (This FF is in german but pls translate it in english. This is a perfect ship story. You will not regret it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Endless chance / Kapitel 1**

Ich wusste nicht ob es Zufall oder Schicksal war, dass ich als Werbung zwischen dem Baseball Spiel, welches ich gerade schaute, die Information bekam, dass ein riesiger Vergnügungspark in der Nähe aufmachte.

Jedoch bekam ich nur am Rande alles mit, da ich wie jeden Freitag Nachmittag halblebig mit der Couch eins wurde. Irgendwie muss man sich ja von Haruhi entspannen können. Kaum trat ihr Name in meinen Gedanken auf klingelte das Telefon neben mir.

„Kyon-kun dein Handy klingelt."

Warum sagt meine Schwester das eigentlich andauernd?

Und viel wichtiger warum ruft die Wurzel allen Übels persönlich bei mir an?

Das war doch nicht etwa Zufall das ausgerechnet jetzt Haruhi versuchte mich anzurufen.

„Du! Treffpunkt morgen 09:00 Uhr am Bahnhof! Der letzte bezahlt für alle!"

„Ähm halt warte," grummelte ich als die Informationsflut von Haruhi am Telefon mich und mein Gehirn regelrecht ertränkte. Wer zum Teufel kann sich bitte so schnell alles merken was sie da sagt?!

„Nein! Kein warte… Wenn du Termine hast dann verschieb die eben… Heute hast du Zeit dazu das alles zu verschieben. Klar?"

In der Tat es war echt schon überaus großzügig, dass sie mich nicht morgen um 8:55 Uhr mit diesem Plan belästigte.

Ich wollte gerade noch ein Ja oder etwas in der Art von mir geben, als sie schon wieder aufgelegt hatte…

Na schön was auch immer sie vor hatte, es war nicht gerade der nächste Weg, da wir uns sonst wohl kaum vor dem Bahnhof treffen sollten. Ich richtete also meine müden Knochen von der Couch auf und vergrub mich in mein Zimmer.

Ich hätte schon echt gerne gewusst, was sie vor hat, damit ich mich psychisch als auch physisch darauf vorbereiten kann. Jedoch würde auch jahrelanges mental Training von Mönchen in Nepal nicht gegen Haruhis Pläne ankommen.

Soviel war klar…

Ich stellte mir den Wecker auf 7:00 Uhr, weil ich die Vermutung hatte dass es teurer als sonst werden könnte, wenn ich wie immer alles zahlen müsste. Dieses Mal werde ich pünktlich erscheinen… Ganz sicher.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich unsanft aus meinen Träumen gerissen und brutal in die Realität geworfen. Ich sah den Wecker eine Weile verschlafen an und schaltete ihn dann aus. Heute war Samstag der 21.03. und der Tag an dem ich mit der Brigade auf ein noch unbekanntes Ziel zusteuerte.

Meine Schwester schlief noch genauso wie Shamisen und ich musste mich echt total anstrengen, damit Shamisen nicht von mir geweckt wurde.

Ich ging schnurstracks ins Bad und richtete mich.

Jedoch schien ich irgendwie die Zeit aus den Augen verloren zu haben, da meine kleine Schwester plötzlich anklopfte.

„Kyon! Es ist gleich 09:00 Uhr. Hast du nicht gesagt, dass wir morgen wohin fahren mit Mikuru-chan?"

Ich konnte mich nicht entsinnen dass ich meine kleine Schwester mitnehmen wollte aber mir jetzt sowieso alles egal, da ich schon wieder spät dran war.

Warum zum Teufel passiert das immer nur mir?

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ich schüttelte meine Schwester ab und wollte gerade mit dem Fahrrad losfahren. Jedoch hatte ich meinen Geldbeutel vergessen und stürmte daher erneut zurück ins Haus.

Alles in allem kam ich um 09:10 Uhr an und blickte in die wartenden Gesichter aller anderen.

„Zu spät! Wieder mal… Das wird teuer!" Ich ignorierte Haruhis angst machende Ansprache und gesellte mich schnell zu den anderen.

Koizumi lächelte nur wie immer und hatte sich lässig gegen eine Laterne gelehnt.

„Ähm hallo Kyon-kun." Die engelgleichen Worte stammten natürlich von Asahina-san, die mich süß anlächelte.

Ich wollte eigentlich gerade antworten als Haruhi schon über euphorisch wie immer in den Bahnhof stürmte.

Ehe ich mich versah saßen wir dann auch schon alle im Zug. Haruhi saß mir gegenüber und Koizumi hatte es sich neben mir gemütlich gemacht. Asahina-san saß neben Haruhi und Nagato saß alleine auf der anderen Seite des Durchgangs und las.

„Pfff" Scheinbar schien Haruhi wegen irgendwas zu schmollen.

Was sie jetzt schon wieder für ein Problem hat? Ich seufzte nur und streckte dann etwas entspannt meine Beine aus. Ich hätte es jedoch gelassen wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich damit einen Krieg anzettelte. Scheinbar drang ich in Haruhis Bereich ein, die dies als Kriegserklärung anerkannte…

Der Kampf endete damit, dass ich meine vermutlich mit blauen Flecken übersäte Beine vollständig zurückzog. Sie ist einfach nur ein Dämon…

Wenig später erklärte Haruhi dann was das Ziel unseres Ausflugs war. Der Yabojashi-Amusent park ist scheinbar nur knapp eine Stunde Zugfahrt von uns entfernt.

„Mehr Vorfreude Kyon! Das wird garantiert ein wahnsinnig spaßiger Tag voller Adrenalin und Aufregung!"

Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich.

Meine Vorfreude hatte sich dezent verringert seitdem sie mir meine komplette Beinfreiheit nahm…

Asahina-san wühlte dann plötzlich in ihrem rosanen Rucksack herum und stellte eine große Thermoskanne auf den Tisch.

„Ä-ähm möchte jemand Tee?"

Selbstverständlich möchte ich! Asahina-sans Tee ist heilig. Davon bin ich absolut überzeugt.

Sie verteilte die Becher an jeden von uns und befüllte diese dann großzügig. Vielleicht etwas zu großzügig, da der Tee in einem Becher überlief und sich über den Tisch ausbreitete.

„Ja! Genauso Mikuru! Das machst du echt Klasse als tollpatschiges Dienstmädchen," jubelte Haruhi.

Der ist doch echt nicht mehr zu helfen. Sag bloß sie hatte das absichtlich Haruhi zuliebe gemacht?!

Den Rest der Fahrt versuchten wir den Tee mit unzähligen Tüchern aufzusaugen und dann plötzlich waren wir auch schon da…

Voller Euphorie sprang Haruhi aus dem Zug. Die Passanten hatten echt Glück, dass dieses verrückte Mädchen sie nicht währenddessen umkegelte.

Nach einem 10 minütigem Fußweg kamen wir dann alle endlich am Eingangsbereich des Parks an. Die Tickets kosteten 5.000 Yen pro Person. Ich verfluche dich Haruhi…

Den Rest des Tages musste ich mich also mit knapp 2 Yen vergnügen. Mit viel Glück reicht das für ein kleines Glas Wasser…

Wir versammelten uns dann alle im Eingangsbereich vor einer riesigen Tafel, die den kompletten Parkplan aufzeigte.

„Wahnsinn wie viele Attraktionen! Wir müssen auf jeden Fall alles machen!"

„Das ist unmöglich… Oder wie viele Lichtjahre willst du hier verbringen," fragte ich sie leicht genervt.

„Was glaubst du Yuki… Ist das möglich?"

Ich wollte Haruhi gerade noch stoppen doch es war zu spät. Warum in aller Welt musste sie sowas jetzt unbedingt Nagato fragen.

„Es sind genau 48 verschiedene Attraktionen. In 30 davon müssen wir anstehen und in dem Rest nicht. Wenn wir die Laufwege richtig beachten könnten wir..."

„Das reicht jetzt." Ich stoppte Nagato lieber bevor es zu spät war.

„Du hast dich aber informiert," staunte Haruhi und klatschte in die Hände.

Sie griff nach einem kleinen aufklappbaren Parkplan, die zahlreich in einer kleinen Box neben dem großen standen.

„Kyon! Du bist der Kartenhalter! Folgt mir! Eure Brigadechefin wird schon dafür sorgen dass wir alles in diesem Park machen."

Warum zum Teufel hatte ich als einziger eine Aufgabe? Ich wusste ganz genau, dass dieser Tag wieder reiner Stress für mich werden würde.

Unsere erste Attraktion war dann schließlich die höchste Achterbahn des Parks. Sie hieß Fujiyama, also wie der japanische Berg und war laut Nagato 86 Meter hoch. Himmel hilf ich bekam jetzt schon etwas Angst. Wir zogen Lose um zu bestimmen wer neben wem bei der Fahrt sitzt und ab da wusste ich, dass es der reinste Horrortrip werden würde.

Leider hielt uns die Schlange nicht sonderlich lange auf und schon saß ich in der ersten Reihe neben Haruhi. Sie konnte es scheinbar kaum abwarten und zwang mich sogar auch noch in die erste Reihe. Koizumi und Nagato saßen c.a. 2 Reihen hinter uns.

Asahina-san ließen wir mit alldem Gepäck vor der Achterbahn stehen. Dafür sei sie dann laut Haruhi bei der nächsten Achterbahn fällig. Während der Wagen nahezu ins Unendliche hochgezogen wurde bekam ich es dann doch etwas mit der Angst zu tun. Noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Höhe war erreicht und Asahina-san war nur noch ein orangener Punkt. Haruhi schien das wirklich gar nichts auszumachen. Sie strahlte regelrecht als würde sie der Sonne eine Kriegserklärung machen. Doch kaum begann die Fahrt mit dem Moment an dem die Bahn den höchsten Punkt des ersten Hügels erreichte spürte ich wie sich etwas an meine Hand krallte.

Ich hatte leider nicht mehr die Gelegenheit um zu realisieren, dass das Haruhi war, da der Wagen Richtung Erdreich schoss und der Fahrtwind mich brutal in den Sitz presste.

Mir fuhr es derartig in den Magen und ich hatte mehrmals das Gefühl schwerelos zu sein. Nach ca. 1 Minute stoppte die Bahn und die Fahrt war zu Ende.

„Kyon! Das war ja megaaa! Du willst doch sicher auch nochmal oder? Ja natürlich willst du! Gut dann wäre das geklärt!"

Darf ich auch mal was sagen?

Koizumi und Nagato verzichteten auf eine weitere Fahrt, weswegen ich armer Hund mit Haruhi alleine nochmal in die Warteschlange der Achterbahn ging. Insgesamt fuhren wir die Stahlbestie dreimal bis Haruhi sich zufrieden gab.

Ich und vor allem mein Magen wollten hierfür unseren tiefsten Dank aussprechen. Um mich wieder zu reanimieren zahlte mir Asahina-san ein Glas Cola. Es war mir wirklich peinlich, dass ich nicht genug Geld dafür hatte…

Danach fanden wir uns alle vor einer Wasserbahn wieder. Bei den tropischen Temperaturen des heutigen Tages hatte selbst ich keine Einwände nass zu werden. Jedenfalls so lange bis ich gesehen hatte wie nass man hier wirklich wird.

Die Wagen waren wie eine längliche Bank eingerichtet im Style eines U-Bootes. Wir mussten uns alle hintereinander setzen.

Selbstverständlich setzte mich Haruhi, die Teufelin unter den Teufeln nach ganz vorne und sich direkt dahinter. Vermutlich wusste sie, dass so nur ich pitschnass werden würde.

„Kyon-kun! D-danke" Asahaina-san bedankte sich schon im voraus, dass ich durch meine Größe das ganze Wasser abschirmen werde.

„Kein Problem… Gern doch," log ich und die lustige Fahrt begann…

Ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass ich nahezu flüssig den Ausgang dieser Wasserbahn verließ. Ich war mehr als durchnässt und meine Anziehsachen klebten an meinem Körper als wären sie meine zweite Haut.

Zu allem übel kaufte Haruhi noch das Foto, wie wir alle unten im Wasser aufkamen und ich erschrocken von einer Monsterwelle verschlungen wurde.

Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass dieses Bild auf ihre Vitrine kommt neben den ganzen anderen peinlichen Bilder von mir. Oder hat sie vielleicht schon ein Fotoalbum davon angefertigt?

Es würde mich ehrlich gesagt nicht wundern.

„Mhm..mhm Ich beneide dich echt total Kyon," seufzte Koizumi und klopfte auf meine Schulter

Der und sein beneiden…

„Wenn du nass werden willst dann spring halt durch den Brunnen da hinten.."

„Nein das meine ich nicht," lachte Koizumi und lehnte sich an meine Schulter.

„Ich meine das..."

Er zeigte auf Haruhi, die das Foto von mir und der Welle anschaute, lachte und es es dann mit zufriedenem Ausdruck umarmte.

Wenn du unbedingt der Narr von Haruhi sein willst trete ich meinen Job sehr gerne ab…

Es folgte ein Essen in einem Restaurant indem alle Gerichte eine kleine Stahlachterbahn entlang rasten, bis sie an dem jeweiligen Tisch ankamen. Das war schon echt beeindruckend und es machte mir echt Spaß dabei zuzusehen, wie mein Essen Loopings machte bevor es bei mir ankommt.

„Mampf mampf.. Also..."

Schluck doch erst mal herunter bevor du was sagst…

„Also Kyon man gebe mir die Karte!"

Sie streckte mir die Hand aus und ich legte den Parkplan in ihre Obhut.

„Scheinbar schaffen wir doch nicht alles heute..."

Sag bloß… Bei über 40 Attraktionen ist das doch eh klar gewesen…

Sie seufzte und verließ dann den Tisch um vermutlich kurz die Toilette zu besuchen oder was weiß ich.

Koizumi zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Attraktion im Parkplan und stupste mich grinsend an.

„Wie wärs wenn du das mit Suzumiya-san machst..?"

Verwundert sah ich kurz ihn an und dann die Attraktion. Es war eine Pärchenattraktion mit dem Namen Liebestunnel. Ich drehte mich blitzschnell weg und lief leicht rot im Gesicht an.

„Nein auf keinen Fall!"

„Mhhh schade naja… Dann werde ich eben Suzumiya-san fragen..."

Warum auch immer regte mich Koizumis Geschwätz auf und ich riss ihm die Karte aus den Händen und warf diese zerknüllt in meinen Rucksack.

„Ach herrje," lachte er dann und lehnte sich zurück.

Was sollte das schon wieder? So langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Koizumi das mit Absicht machte.

Haruhi kam nach einer Weile wieder und wir zogen weiter durch den Park.

Wir blieben schließlich vor einer riesigen Holzachterbahn stehen, die Haruhi unbedingt fahren wollte. Das Holz knatterte und wackelte jedes Mal verdächtig wenn ein Wagen die Stellen passierte. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht mitfahren, aber die Lose und damit mein Schicksal waren nicht auf meiner Seite. Ich saß wieder neben Haruhi und hinter uns waren diesmal Nagato und Asahina-san.

Von Nagato war während der Fahrt nichts zu hören aber Asahina-san schrie fast durchgängig weswegen meine Ohren wie betäubt waren als wir den Ausgang passierten. Wie bei der anderen Achterbahn auch schleppte mich Haruhi auch hier gleich nochmal mit in die Holzachterbahn.

Danach folgten weitere kleinere Attraktionen, die ich nur kurz erwähne. Ein Kettenkarusell, eine Schiffsschaukel und seltsame Fahrgeschäfte, die mich durchschüttelten und mir absolut den Rest gaben.

Ich war sehr glücklich dass sich der Tag langsam dem Ende neigte und nur noch Boxauto und Geisterbahn auf dem Programm stand.

Warum musste ich aber ausgerechnet bei dieser Attraktion nicht bei Haruhi sein fragte ich mich während ich mit Nagato ins Boxauto stieg.

Egal wo ich hinfuhr Nagato und ich wurden durchgehend von Haruhi gerammt. Asahina-san die neben ihr saß entschuldigte sich für jeden Crash einzeln, was auch etwas sonderbar war.

Ich sollte auf jedenfall nicht auf der Straße sein sobald Haruhi ihren Führerschein hat…

Kaum war das geklärt gings weiter zu einer Geisterbahn. Diesmal saß ich wieder neben Haruhi… Ich hatte sie ja fast vermisst. Nein Spaß!

Die Geisterbahn an sich war ziemlich langweilig und durch die Dunkelheit bin ich fast eingeschlafen. Doch Haruhi neben mir fing an mich mehrmals zu erschrecken, sodass diese Geisterbahn tatsächlich zu einem Erlebnis wurde.

Soll sie doch hier arbeiten wenn sie es so gut kann…

Asahina-san schien von der Fahrt sehr verängstigt, was ich wirklich gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber das war meine Chance.

Ich wollte ihr gerade ermutigende Worte machen, als ihr wisst schon wer mich nochmal in diese Geisterbahn zerrte. Na schön ich glaube ich gebe es einfach auf…

„Mhhh das wars dann wohl. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, da der Park in 5 Minuten schließt..."

Ich nickte ihr zu und wollte schon mal los Richtung Ausgang.

„Ob das so reicht… Naja scheint so," grinste sie leicht bedrückt.

Ich sah Haruhi verwundert an doch sagte lieber nichts.

Was jetzt schon wieder in ihrem Kopf hervor geht..?

Der Nachhauseweg im Zug war bemerkbar still. Scheinbar schien jeder müde von dem Tag zu sein. Selbst Haruhi wirkte erschöpft sofern sie überhaupt wusste was das bedeutet.

Aber nicht nur Haruhi beschlich das Gefühl etwas versäumt zu haben sondern auch mich. Doch ich wusste nicht was. Vermutlich etwas tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein, an das ich sowieso nicht herankomme.

Und so endete der Tag, der mir im Rückblick doch echt Spaß machte sodass ich gern ein zweites Mal dahin fahren könnte irgendwann… Ich hätte diesen Gedanken niemals gehabt, wenn ich gewusst hätte wie viele Male ich diesen Park tatsächlich noch besuchen müsste...


	2. Chapter 2

**Endless chance / Kapitel 2 **

Den ersten seltsamen Gedanken hatte ich, als mein Wecker am nächsten Tag um 7:00 Uhr klingelte obwohl ich ihn wie typischer weise an einem Sonntag nie stellte.

Verschlafen sah ich den Wecker an und verließ schlaftrunken mein Zimmer.

Ich ging da ich sowieso nicht mehr schlafen konnte ins Bad und tat mein übliches Morgenritual. Ich hatte heute nichts vor, weswegen ich mir schön Zeit ließ und mich entspannte.

„Kyon-kun dein Handy!"

Meine Schwester rief mich. „Die sind sicher sauer dass du noch nicht da bist..."

Wer sollte auf wen sauer sein? Ich kratzte mich am Kopf und ging an mein Handy.

„Wo zum Teufel steckst du?! Du hast noch genau 30 Sekunden oder ich dreh dir den Hals um!"

Haruhi schrie mich an als hätte ich scheinbar einen Termin verpeilt. Am Sonntag? Ich seufzte und legte dann ein paar Gänge zu. Ich nahm meinen schwarzen Rucksack und stürmte aufs Fahrrad.

Mein Geldbeutel sollte noch von gestern in dem Rucksack sein. Jedoch fiel mir während der Fahrt auf, dass ich ja nur noch 2 Yen hatte…

Ich erreichte den Bahnhof um 09:15 Uhr und blickte in die vollständig versammelte Gruppe.

„Zu spät! Wieder mal… Das wird teuer!" Hatte Haruhi nicht genau den selben Satz gestern gesagt? Naja vielleicht sind ihr ja die Sprüche ausgegangen.

„Tut mir Leid..," murmelte ich.

„Ich bin nur wegen dir gekommen," sagte ich zu Asahina. Warum sag ich das eigentlich immer?

„Paaah! Ich hoffe du hast genug Geld dabei… Fürs schleimen gibts noch Mahngebühren! Klar?!"

Was hat Haruhi schon wieder für ein Problem. Mahngebühren? In welchem Sinne überhaupt..?

„Und jetzt Beeilung unser Zug fährt um 09:20 Uhr ab."

Hat sie den selben Zug wie gestern gewählt? Lassen die uns überhaupt noch rein nach dieser Tee Katastrophe gestern?

Ein Blick auf den Terminplan der Züge genügte und ich kippte leicht nach hinten um.

Zu allem Übel fing Koizumi mich auf und fragte mich ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Ich nickte ihm stumm aber nichts… wirklich gar nichts war in Ordnung…

Das heutige Datum ist der Samstag 22.09… Haha genau das selbe wie gestern also… So langsam verstand ich was hier schon wieder vor sich ging… Und es gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Haruhi warum machst du mir nichts als Ärger..?

Ich seufzte schwer und folgte allen in den Zug. Ich fasse es nicht… Ich darf den genau gleichen Tag einfach nochmal erleben…

Wieder setzte sich Koizumi neben mich und Haruhi schielte mich frontal etwas genervt an.

Was ist ihr Problem? Wenn hier jemand genervt sein darf dann bin das doch wohl ich.

Wie „gestern" auch erzählte Haruhi, dass wir in den Yabojashi-Amusent Park fahren werden…

Daraufhin holte Asahina-san eine große Thermoskanne heraus.

„Ich habe etwas Tee für uns alle dabei."

Sie fing an den Tee in Becher auszuschenken, die sie ebenfalls mitbrachte und verteilte diesen dann.

Zu meiner Überraschung passierte Asahina-sans Missgeschick nicht. Wie habe ich das jetzt zu verstehen?

Aber immerhin war nun die restliche Fahrt um einiges angenehmer und entspannender.

Dies änderte sich als wir vor dem Eingangsbereich standen. Ich hatte meinen Geldbeutel nicht dabei. Alles bis auf meine Erinnerungen setzen sich zurück und damit auch der Ort meines Portemonnaies. Es war nicht in dem Rucksack den ich dabei hatte.

„Glaub ja nicht dass du mir so davon kommst..." Haruhi warf mir einen misstrauischen Blick zu und grinste dann böse.

„Das wird Zinsen geben mein lieber Kyon."

Sie ist doch echt komisch… Asahina-san wollte mich mit dem Ticket einladen doch Haruhi ließ das nicht zu. Sie bestand darauf auch mein Ticket zu bezahlen… Etwa wegen den Zinsen oder warum zum Teufel?

„Kyon kyon kyon… Du bist so naiv," sagte Koizumi während er an mir vorbeilief.

Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen? Will Koizumi irgendwie Psychologe werden oder kann dem sein allwissendes Getue auch irgendwie abstellen?

Fragen über Fragen aber dazu hatte ich keine Zeit. Ich nahm instinktiv einen Parkplan mit und verstaute diesen, da ich ja sowieso der Kartenhalter werden würde.

Somit war ich Haruhi sogar voraus, was sie ziemlich erstaunte.

Vielleicht hat diese Wiederholung ja was gutes… Möglicherweise habe ich das Glück und fahre mit Asahina-san diese ganzen Achterbahnen…

Weit gefehlt… Ehe ich mich versah saß ich wieder mit Haruhi in der ersten Reihe…

Ich fuhr ziemlich gelassen den ersten Hügel der Achterbahn hoch, da ich die schließlich schon zum vierten Mal fahre. Aber für Haruhi neben mir war es das erste Mal.

Schmollend zog sie an meinem Arm bevor es zum ersten Mal runter ging. Ich gab nach, damit sie sich an meine Hand klammern konnte. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, aber es war irgendwie extrem süß. Auch wenn es wehtat, als sie voller Adrenalin ihre Fingernägel in meine Hand bohrte fand ich gefallen daran.

Ihre Hand war schließlich total weich und wärmer als meine eigene… Dabei hat doch eigentlich immer der Junge die wärmeren Hände damit sich das Mädchen so geborgen fühlt.

Warum habe ich eigentlich solche Gedankengänge während der Fahrt?

Nachdem ich die Fahrt zum sechsten Mal insgesamt absolvierte hatte sich auch Haruhi nach ihrem dritten Mal Fahrt dran gewöhnt und meine Hand hatte Ruhepause…

Es folgte die Wasserbahn, die ich bis jetzt schon wieder verdrängte.

Es war alles genauso wie gestern, weswegen ich mir spare ins Detail zu gehen. Aber mal ehrlich… Ich würde zu gerne wissen was sie mit all den peinlichen Bildern von mir macht… Irgendwas schreckliches wird mich mit Sicherheit bald erwarten sofern ich die Zeitschleife durchbreche in der ich mich befinde.

Ich sollte mich in einer günstigen Situation mit Nagato verständigen. Sie weiß sicherlich was hier schon wieder passiert oder?!

Es folgten kleinere Attraktionen, die mir wie gestern bzw. heute den Rest gaben und ich mich total fertig ins Restaurant zum Mittagessen rettete.

„Mampf mampf.. Also..."

Schluck runter und rede dann...

„Also Kyon man gebe mir die Karte!"

Ich gab ihr den Parkplan und kam mir vor wie in einem Film, den ich schon mal gesehen hatte.

„Scheinbar schaffen wir doch nicht alles heute..."

Grandiose Blitzmerkerin. Wie soll das auch möglich sein an einem Tag? Wobei ich es möglicherweise schaffen kann wenn wir nicht das selbe fahren würden…

Wie das erste Mal stand Haruhi auf aber diesmal um für mich und sich selbst zu zahlen… Ob das wohl noch höhere Zinsen ergibt?

„Kyon… Wie wärs wenn du das mit Suzumiya-san machst."

Koizumi zeigte schon wieder auf diesen blöden Tunnel. Als wenn Haruhi diesen Kitsch freiwillig mit mir, dem langweiligsten Typen in Japan fahren würde… Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte „Nein auf keinen Fall… Nur über meine Leiche."

Da ich wusste was er als nächstes sagen würde riss ich ihm bereits den Parkplan aus der Hand und stand dann schon mal auf.

Das Gespräch wäre hiermit beendet…

Der Rest des Tages verlief genau gleich ab wie gestern also heute…

Nur nach dem Boxauto packte ich Nagato in einer günstigen Situation und zog sie in einen Seitenweg, der nicht so voll mit Menschen war. Lag vermutlich auch daran, dass die Sonne langsam den Geist aufgab und unterging.

„Du weißt warum ich dich sprechen will oder?

„Ja"

Also erlebst du auch den selben Tag nochmal..?"

„Ja"

„Aber warum kann ich mich diesmal an alles erinnern im Vergleich zum endless summer?"

„Die Wunschäußerung ist vermutlich anders."

Ich sah Nagato ungläubig an… „Ach so und was genau ist daran anders..?"

„Scheinbar wünscht sie sich dass du dich an alles erinnerst und den Tag solange wiederholst bis du etwas getan hast..."

„Aha und was soll das sein?"

„Weiß ich nicht."

Etwas was ich tun muss. Was zum Teufel kann das sein? Ich habe doch keine Ahnung was sie will… Und warum muss ich darunter leiden, dass sie es mir nicht einfach befiehlt sowie ohnehin alles andere.

Als wir dann zu dem Rest zurückkehrten folgte die letzte Attraktion des Tages… Die Geisterbahn. Auch da änderte sich nichts.

Naja fast nichts. Ich erschrak nicht mehr von Haruhis Attacken während der Geisterbahn.

Die wirkten genauso wenig wie ein Horrorfilm, den man schon mehr als zweimal gesehen hatte.

„Du hast nerven… Bist du denn überhaupt nicht schreckhaft?! Mhh das gibt ebenfalls Mahngebühren..."

Ich fragte mich echt für was man alles Mahngebühren verlangen konnte…

Aber es gefiel mir, dass Haruhi dachte ich hätte Nerven aus Drahtseilen.

Ehe ich mich versah standen wir wieder am Eingangsbereich des Parks und hatten nur noch wenige Minuten bis dieser schließen würde.

„Ob das so reicht… Naja scheint so," grinste sie leicht bedrückt.

Wenn ich eines von dem endless summer gelernt hatte dann dass es eben nicht reichte und ich wieder in einer Zeitschleife gefangen war.

Es musste noch irgendwas geben, was sie machen wollte… Irgendeine Attraktion… Irgendwas… Ich sah Haruhi fragend an doch wusste nicht genau wie ich anfangen sollte…

Oh Mann warum ist das auch immer so schwer..?

Ich werde morgen also heute genau auf sie achten. Irgendeinen Hinweis muss es schließlich geben… Hab ich unendlich Versuche? Vermutlich ja…


	3. Chapter 3

**Endless chance / Kapitel 3**

Ich konnte kaum schlafen bis mein Wecker um 07:00 Uhr klingelte. Ich wusste direkt, dass heute zum dritten Mal der 22.09 war, da sonst mein Wecker niemals klingeln würde. Nicht an einem Sonntag…

Diesmal wollte ich alles perfekt machen, weswegen ich mich schnell im Bad richtete und meine Sachen packte.

Ich war es schon Leid immer der letzte zu sein, daher setzte mich voll gepackt auf mein Rad und fuhr direkt los.

Soweit ich mich entsinnen konnte musste ich noch nie auf alle anderen warten...

Es war 08:50 Uhr und bisher war noch niemand am vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu sehen.

Erst drei Minuten später kam Haruhi an und schaute mich total verwundert an.

„Du? Hier? Kyon… Ähm.."

Scheinbar wusste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte weswegen sie sich einfach stumm neben mir auf die Treppe setzte. Der Tag fing jetzt schon an mir echt Spaß zu machen…

Mit der Zeit trudelten dann auch die anderen ein. Asahina-san war somit zum allerersten Mal die letzte der Gruppe und schien genauso überrascht mich hier vor ihr anzutreffen als Haruhi.

Ich nehme das den beiden echt persönlich, dass sie mich als unpünktlich einschätzen…

„Mhh wenn das so ist können wir auch eine Bahn früher nehmen," überlegte Haruhi, während sie auf den Terminplan der Züge schaute.

Sie hatte doch nicht etwa den späteren Zug nur wegen mir eingeplant oder doch?!

Der frühere Zug war ein etwas schnellerer und luxuriöserer… Die Sitze waren viel gemütlicher und alles wirkte sehr gehoben. Selbst Kellner wollten uns im Zug bedienen, aber da wir Asahina-sans Tee hatten lehnten wir ab.

War ein schwerwiegender Fehler wie sich herausstellte…

Wieder erzählte Haruhi war das Ziel unserer Reise sei nämlich der Yabojashie Vergnügungspark.

„Ich habe etwas Tee für uns alle dabei."

Asahina-san holte eine große Thermoskanne aus ihrer Tasche und Becher für uns alle.

Doch in diesem Luxus-Zug war die Mitnahme von eigenen Lebensmittel nicht gestattet weswegen wir bei der nächsten Station freundlich gebeten wurden den Zug zu verlassen.

Schöne Sch****… Nun saßen wir an einem Bahnhof mitten im Nirgendwo und mussten auf den nächsten Zug warten, während sich Haruhi wütend beschwerte.

Sie war ziemlich geladen und das änderte sich auch nicht wirklich, als wir um c.a. 11 Uhr vor dem Eingang des Parks standen.

Eigentlich musste ja Asahina für alle bezahlen, aber ich öfffnete daraufin heroisch meinen Geldbeutel.

„Kein Problem ich zahl für dich," sagte ich ihr und fühlte mich wie ein waschechter Samariter.

Nur Haruhi schien das ganze überhaupt nicht zu passen… Sie stapfte sehr gereizt zur Kasse und zahlte für uns alle…

Warum in aller Welt tut sie das?

„Das gibt Zinsen Kyon," keifte sie und zog mich in den Park. Warum eigentlich immer ich?

Ich muss nun wirklich nicht erwähnen wie ich mich fühlte nach insgesamt 9 mal Fujiyama Coaster… Das einzige was bei der Fahrt zu meinem erstaunen immer noch Aufregung auslöste war Haruhis Hand auf meiner eigenen zu spüren. Aber das passierte ja leider nur beim ersten Mal Fahrt…

Da wir viel später kamen waren bereits auch die Warteschlangen an allen Attraktionen riesig. Alles in allem schafften wir nicht mal vier Attraktionen bevor wir uns in dem Achterbahn Restaurant vom ersten Mal wieder trafen.

Dort versuchte ich jedoch trotz Haruhis genervter Stimmung herauszufinden was sie hier machen will.

„Alles… Aber nein wir verschwenden unsere kostbare Zeit.. Und dann noch diese blöde Bahn! Ich hoffe der Mitarbeiter wird gekündigt! Arrrgh das ist doch einfach nur blöd!"

Alles? Meinte sie mit alles wirklich alles? Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte sagte Nagato beim ersten und zweiten Mal, dass es knapp 48 Attraktionen sind. Wie will man denn das an einem Tag schaffen? Langsam fühlte ich mich wie in einer Mission Impossible nur einfach lang nicht so cool und so wichtig…

Ob dieser Mitarbeiter jetzt nun wirklich gekündigt wird? Ich sollte aufhören über so belangloses Zeug zu denken… Haruhi war gerade noch kurz auf der Toilette als Koizumi mich ansprach.

„Schau mal Kyon… Wie wärs wenn du das mit Suzumiya-san machst." Er zeigte wieder auf diesen vermaledeiten Liebestunnel…

„Ach sei doch einfach leise..."

Ich stand auf und und fegte den Parkplan vom Tisch.

„Eieiei da habe ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen… Eine Achillessehne wie mir scheint." War mir vollkommen Wumpe was er glaubte gefunden zu haben. Ich musste mich in irgendeiner Art und Weise rächen, weswegen ich provokant Haruhi zum essen einlud. Das gibt saftige Zinsen…

Absichtlich ignorierte Haruhi die Rechnung, die ich beglichen hatte und tat so als wäre ich gar nicht da. Ist sie jetzt etwa eingeschnappt? Wie süß!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte so eine Bemerkung in meinen Gedanken verloren?

Es folgte danach eine Bahn, in der man während der Fahrt mit Spielzeugpistolen auf verschieden farbige Punkte schießen muss. Wenn man diese kleinen Punkte dann trifft erhöht sich der eigene Score. Es wunderte mich nicht wirklich, dass am Ende der Fahrt Haruhi in der Highscore Liste ganz oben stand… Was kann sie eigentlich nicht?

Ich hatte das Gefühl während der Fahrt, dass sie keinen einzigen Schuss verfehlte… Ich hoffte inständig sie würde einfach eines Tages einen alten Herrn kennenlernen, der sie mitnimmt und zu einer Agentin ausbildet, die selbst James Bond wie ein Anfänger aussehen lässt.

„Los Plankton komm..." Mit Plankton war übrigens ich gemeint, da mein Endscore nicht mal 10 Punkte waren und das meine so zusagende Skillbezeichnung war. Sie hingegen war mit ihrem Score in der Kategorie Gott.

„Die Skillbezeichnung von Suzumiya-san passt wirklich perfekt," warf Koizumi ein, der einen durchschnittlichen Score erzielte.

Soll er sie doch anbeten aber mich damit in Ruhe lassen…

So kam es also dass Asahina-san und ich die Planktons waren, während Nagato und Haruhi die Götter waren… Koizumi war irgendwo dazwischen aber das interessierte mich genauso wenig wie wenn in China ein Sack Reis umfallen würde…

Aber immerhin unterschied sich dieser Tag von den anderen, was mir dann doch sehr gut gefiel… Ehe wir uns versahen standen wir dann tatsächlich vor dem sagenumwobenen Liebestunnel.

„Haa! Wie romantisch," säuselte Asahina-san.

„Waa! Wie öde!" Ich denke ich muss nicht erwähnen von dem diese Worte stammten…

Es wunderte mich dass Haruhi nicht einfach weiterlief sondern davor stehen blieb und breit erklärte wie ekelhaft so eine Attraktion doch sei. Warum macht sie sich so eine Mühe und ignoriert es nicht einfach. Alles an diesem Gebäude war voller Herzen oder anderer romantischer Gegenstände. Es war noch kitschiger als ich gedacht hätte…

„Nur über meine Leiche fahr ich mit sowas!"

„Ja genau! Sehe ich genauso!"

Haruhi standen breitbeinig nebeneinander und musterten das Fahrgeschäft ganz genau.

Fragt mich nicht warum ich es nicht selber einfach ignorierte.

Schließlich mussten wir von den anderen fast schon weggeschoben werden.

Damit ich noch mehr Abwechslung bekam schlug ich vor mit dem Riesenrad zu fahren.

„Na schön! Wenn du unbedingt willst… Ist ja langweilig..."

Wir stiegen alle in eine Kabine und ich versuchte mich einfach zu entspannen und die Aussicht zu genießen. Doch Haruhi stellte zu meinem Bedauern leider fest, dass man den Teller in der Mitte drehen kann und somit die Kabine auch.

Das tat sie dann auch so fest sie konnte. Das ist doch kein Karussell du dumme Nuss!

Asahina-san bekam einen Drehwurm und lehnte sich zu weit über das Geländer, sodass Koizumi und ich sie lieber festhielten. Nagato störte das ganze drehen natürlich nicht. Am Ende hatten wir alle einen ziemlichen Schwindelanfall und Haruhi hatte ihren Spaß.

„Haha gute Wahl Kyon! Das war echt total lustig!"

Mein Magen und ich verfluchen dich Haruhi!

Es war Zeit für die Geisterbahn und damit auch Zeit mich bei ihr zu rächen…

Die Geisterbahn war wie beim ersten Mal schon ziemlich langweilig. Ich wusste noch genau wann Haruhi mich mit ihren Schreckmethoden attackieren wollte und beschloss dies zu kontern.

Das Problem war nur, dass sie nicht schreckhaft war und wegen mir nicht dazu kam mich in den Momenten zu erschrecken wo sie es sonst tat.

Ich schnitt mir somit ins eigene Fleisch, weil sie sich während der Fahrt bösartig rächte.

Ehe ich mich versah standen wir wieder am Eingangsbereich des Parks und hatten nur noch wenige Minuten bis dieser schließen würde.

„Ob das so reicht… Naja scheint so," grinste sie leicht bedrückt.

Nein! Tut es scheinbar wieder nicht… Was ist nur dein Problem?

Ich hatte dieses Mal wirklich immer auf sie geachtet und mir ist nichts aufgefallen, was mir helfen kann…

Selbst wenn wir an einem Tag alles schaffen hat das doch nichts mit mir persönlich zu tun… oder?

Ich sollte mir echt einen Plan machen… Aber worüber? Oje scheinbar werde ich wohl noch öfters diesen Tag wiederholen müssen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Endless chance / Kapitel 4**

Es regte mich auf! Als der Wecker wie immer um 7 Uhr klingelte fegte ich diesen gereizt vom Tisch. Man kann es mir halt eben nicht übel nehmen, dass ich knapp 30 mal den Tag wiederholte alles versuchte und dann doch scheiterte.

Ich hatte keine Lust mehr immer und immer wieder den selben Tag zu erleben und sehnte mich tatsächlich nach dem endless summer, da ich mich nicht mal an eine der 15.000 Wiederholungen erinnerte.

Jedoch erinnere ich mich an jede… ja jede einzelne Sekunde der mittlerweile 30 Wiederholungen des heutigen Tages. Ich schaffte es zwar immer hin und wieder etwas zu ändern aber der Kern war jedes Mal das selbe. Es gab Tage an denen Haruhi total schlecht drauf war und ich von vornherein wusste, dass es nix werden würde… Das frustrierte mich einfach total.

Immer mehr spielte ich mit dem Gedanken einfach gar nicht hinzufahren sondern zu Hause zu bleiben aber ich denke nicht dass es dann eine Änderung gäbe.

Doch auch das versuchte ich bereits 2 mal… Das eine Mal holte mich Haruhi ab, sowie sie Asahina-san damals beim Filmdreh abholte und zwang mich mitzugehen. Das andere Mal spielte ich vor Fieber zu haben und blieb den ganzen Tag daheim. Trotzdem wachte ich am nächsten Tag dann auf und musste feststellen, dass der endlose Samstag mich immer noch im Bann hatte. Egal was ich versuchte es wirkte nicht. Mittlerweile bin ich jede Attraktion schon 4-5 Mal gefahren, was zur Folge hatte, das mich alles langweilte.

Ich kannte den Park mittlerweile besser als unser eigenes Haus…

Da ich irgendeine Änderung herbeisehnte saß ich bereits schon um 08:30 Uhr vor dem Bahnhof und versuchte meine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Etwas überrascht war ich dann als Koizumi um 08:45 Uhr schon vor mir stand.

„Guten Morgen. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft ich wäre mal der erste hier," lächelte er und setzte sich neben mich.

„Tut mir Leid," antwortete ich ihm mit Schulterzucken.

„Heh was ist los? Belastet dich was? Du wirkst extrem unglücklich… So warst du noch nie?"

Wenn er wüsste das ich mit dem heutigen Tag schon die 24te Wiederholung absolvierte wäre er es vermutlich auch.

„Geht es wieder um Suzumiya-san?"

Ich nickte stumm.

„Du solltest aufhören dich zu belügen dann würdest du sie auch mit ganz anderen Augen sehen..."

Schon wieder diese Philosophennummer? Ist das neuerdings sein Hobby? Wobei es ist ja nur für mich schon das x-te mal dass er philosophischen Kauderwelsch von sich gibt.

„Es würde dir so sehr helfen wenn du endlich mal das tust was du schon lange hättest tun müssen..."

„Ach und was soll das sein?"

„Ich denke nicht dass es was bringt wenn ich es dir sage, da du mit deinem naiven denken selbst darauf kommen musst..."

Hat mich dieser Vogel doch tatsächlich als naiv bezeichnet… Soll er doch sagen was er will… Es macht doch irgendwie eh keinen Sinn.

Der Tag verlief dann wie jeder andere auch. Ich bestellte für alle ein Glas Wasser, damit wir nicht aus dem Zug geschmissen wurden und Haruhis Laune nicht darunter litt.

Wieder musste Asahina-san zahlen und als ich sie erneut einladen wollte zahlte Haruhi mürrisch für uns drei.

Warum sie das tat war mir auch nach knapp 20 Wiederholungen ein Rätsel.

Allmählich konnte ich die Stahlachterbahn „Fujiyama" nicht mehr sehen geschweige denn fahren.

Es ging tatsächlich so weit, dass ich während der Fahrt neben Haruhi einschlief.

Es schien sie zu ärgern, dass ich mehr aushielt als sie, weswegen sie auf weitere Fahrten mit der Achterbahn verzichtete.

Ich wollte gar nicht wissen zum wievielten Mal ich jetzt in der Warteschlange von dem Kettenkarusell stand.

Im Restaurant sah mich Haruhi dann verwundert an.

„Was ist nur los mit dir? So gelangweilt ist selbst für DICH verdächtig..."

„Ach lass mich," grummelte ich und drehte mich zur Seite.

Vermutlich lag es daran, dass ich keine Ahnung mehr hatte was ich tun sollte… Ich drehte mich verzweifelt im Kreis ohne Hilfe und ohne Rettung.

„Grrr Kyon! Ich befehle dir dass du mehr Spaß an allem hast. Klar?! Wenn nicht dann schieß ich dich ins Universum!"

Wie kommt sie immer auf solche innovativen Drohungen? War nur Spaß auch diesen Spruch hörte ich bereits mindestens 10 mal…

Ich bekam Kopfweh vom ganzen denken. Zum Glück gab mir Asahina-san eine Tablette. Scheinbar hatte sie echt alles dabei, da ich mich beim 17 Mal oder so verletzte und sie einen ganzen Verbandskasten dabei hatte.

Sie war echt ein Engel! Und neben ihr der Teufel persönlich…

Dann kam wieder Koizumi mit seiner überragenden Idee…

„Verzichte dankend," antwortete ich ihm genervt.

„Und nein du solltest Haruhi deswegen auch nicht fragen..."

Koizumi lachte. „Ich bin beeindruckt du hast meine Gedanken gelesen Kyon..."

Ich konnte mittlerweile alles fahren, da sich mein Körper vollständig an alles gewöhnte. Egal was wir fuhren es war sterbenslangweilig…

Die riesige Holzachterbahn „Giant" erweckte nur ein müdes gähnen in mir, der Freifalltower „Heavens Gate" war nichts mehr als ein Aufzug meiner Meinung nach und die Hängeachterbahn „Flying over" wirkte wie eine Fahrt für Senioren.

Das war es dann wohl… Das ende! Ich werde für immer diesen Park hier erleben.

Ich hatte es auch schon versucht die anderen ins Boot zu holen… Selbst Haruhi erzählte ich bereits davon aber sie lachte nur. Die anderen glaubten mir zwar aber Ideen hatte niemand. Leider war es nicht der Fall dass alles immer gleich war, weswegen ich nicht beweisen konnte dass ich alles nochmal erlebte. Wenn Haruhi dafür verantwortlich ist dann hat sie ganze Arbeit geleistet…

Beim Dosenwerfen hatte inzwischen den Bogen raus und ich gewann den riesigen Teddy, den Asahina-san immer wollte.

Es war bereits das 9te Mal das ich diesen gewann also war auch das nichts mehr was mich freute. Ich ließ mich auf einer Parkbank nieder. Man könnte fast schon sagen ich hätte Ähnlichkeit mit Nagato nur etwas verzweifelter…

Haruhi fing an sich Sorgen zu machen und verlor wegen mir selbst etwas an Motivation.

„Sag schon… Was willst du machen..."

Ich schätzte ihre Freundlichkeit in dieser Situation zwar sehr jedoch gab es nichts mehr in dem Park was neu sein könnte.

„Nein nein passt schon..."

Ich sah verloren in ihre Augen.

„Mensch Kyon was ist mit dir?"

Sie stützte ihre Arme auf meine Schultern und sah mich unwissend an.

Du bist doch verantwortlich dafür… Schau mich nicht so unwissend an!

Sag doch einfach was du willst… Mir egal was ich bin so langsam in der Situation wirklich alles zu machen um aus dieser Situation zu fliehen.

Es überraschte mich das Haruhi so fürsorglich war aber was brachte mir das…

So endete der Tag wieder ohne Erfolg oder dergleichen… Was solls… Ich werde doch irgendwie eh nicht vorankommen...


	5. Chapter 5

**Endless chance / Kapitel 5**

Es regte mich auf! Als der Wecker wie immer um 7 Uhr klingelte fegte ich diesen gereizt vom Tisch. Man kann es mir halt eben nicht übel nehmen, dass ich knapp 34 mal den Tag wiederholte alles versuchte und dann doch scheiterte.

Da ich irgendeine Änderung herbeisehnte saß ich bereits schon um 08:30 Uhr vor dem Bahnhof und versuchte meine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Scheinbar wirkte ich dezent verzweifelt und in mich gekehrt, denn Haruhi stand fragend vor mir. Ich hatte sie überhaupt nicht wahr genommen.

Ich sah verwundert zu ihr auf und die morgendliche Sonne hinter ihr blendete meine müden Augen.

Was wohl passieren würde wenn ich ihr das erzähle…

„Ach nichts," antwortete ich und sah weg.

„Du verhältst dich mehr als sonderbar!"

„Ach tu ich das?"

„Jaaa… Du bist pünktlich und wirkst total hilflos mit deinem Blick.. Normalerweise schaust du gelangweilt. Ich merke sofort wenn was nicht mit dir stimmt."

Ich seufzte. Verdammt die weiß echt ne Menge über mich… Das macht mir tatsächlich etwas Angst.

Und schien mich wohl der Teufel persönlich geritten zu haben, da ich sie folgendes fragte.

„Wenn ich so langweilig bin warum hast du mich dann auserwählt?"

Schon während dem Satz wusste ich dass das ein Fehler war das zu fragen aber es war zu spät.

„Auserwählt? Hää? Hmpf da du es scheinbar nicht selbst bemerkst werde ich ich es dir wohl oder übel sagen müssen..."

Danach legte sie eine verdächtig lange Atempause ein, sodass ich gezwungen war zu ihr aufzusehen und zu schauen ob sie nicht währenddessen gestorben ist oder so.

Ich blickte in ein total verlegenes schmollendes Gesicht und erstaunte leicht. Mein Herz fing zu pumpen, als wäre ich gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

Schließlich errötete ich auch leicht und wusste nicht wohin und vor allem wie ich in dieser endlosen Atempause schauen sollte. Die Situation wurde mir extrem unangenehm, weswegen ich unruhig hin und her schaute wie ein Hund, der sein Leckerli fixierte.

„Du bist mein liebenswertes Mädchen für alles und unverzichtbar für mich!"

Oof mit so was in der Art hatte ich gerechnet. Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich gar nicht was für eine Antwort ich mir erhoffte… Vermutlich gar keine aber irgendwie war mir das zu wenig.

Schließlich kamen die anderen und wir konnten endlich los. Haruhi schien jedoch jetzt selbst etwas neben der Spur zu stehen und verhielt sich unüblich ruhig.

Wie ich mitbekam war Koizumi schon versteckt am Treffpunkt und hatte unser Gespräch belauscht…

„Das war da es von Suzumiya-san kam fast schon ein Liebesgeständis..."

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Koizumi wirklich zu viel interpretiert. Bedeutet das wenn Haruhi „Ich hasse dich" oder so sagt dass das dann ja mindestens heißen würde dass sie einen akzeptiert?! Du Schlaumeier.

Der Tag verlief dann wie jeder andere auch. Ich bestellte für alle ein Glas Wasser, damit wir nicht aus dem Zug geschmissen wurden und Haruhis Laune nicht darunter litt.

Wieder musste Asahina-san zahlen und als ich sie erneut einladen wollte zahlte Haruhi mürrisch für uns drei.

Warum sie das tat war mir auch nach knapp 20 Wiederholungen ein Rätsel.

Allmählich konnte ich die Stahlachterbahn „Fujiyama" nicht mehr sehen geschweige denn fahren.

Es ging tatsächlich so weit, dass ich während der Fahrt neben Haruhi einschlief.

Es schien sie zu ärgern, dass ich mehr aushielt als sie, weswegen sie auf weitere Fahrten mit der Achterbahn verzichtete.

Ich wollte gar nicht wissen zum wievielten Mal ich jetzt in der Warteschlange von dem Kettenkarusell stand.

Im Restaurant sah mich Haruhi dann verwundert an.

„Was ist nur los mit dir? So gelangweilt ist selbst für DICH verdächtig..."

„Ach lass mich," grummelte ich und drehte mich zur Seite.

Vermutlich lag es daran, dass ich keine Ahnung mehr hatte was ich tun sollte… Ich drehte mich verzweifelt im Kreis ohne Hilfe und ohne Rettung.

„Grrr Kyon! Ich befehle dir dass du mehr Spaß an allem hast. Klar?! Wenn nicht dann schieß ich dich ins Universum!"

Wie kommt sie immer auf solche innovativen Drohungen? War nur Spaß auch diesen Spruch hörte ich bereits mindestens 10 mal…

Ich bekam Kopfweh vom ganzen denken. Zum Glück gab mir Asahina-san eine Tablette. Scheinbar hatte sie echt alles dabei, da ich mich beim 17 Mal oder so verletzte und sie einen ganzen Verbandskasten dabei hatte. Auch bei 10-14 Mal musste Asahina-san mir helfen, da dies die Phase war an dem ich mich wegen fast allem übergeben musste...

Sie war echt ein Engel! Und neben ihr der Teufel persönlich…

Dann kam wieder Koizumi mit seiner überragenden Idee…

„Vergiss es," antwortete ich ihm genervt.

„Und nein du solltest Haruhi deswegen auch nicht fragen..."

Koizumi lachte. „Ich bin beeindruckt du hast meine Gedanken gelesen Kyon..."

Ich konnte mittlerweile alles fahren, da sich mein Körper vollständig an alles gewöhnte. Egal was wir fuhren es war sterbenslangweilig…

Die riesige Holzachterbahn „Giant" erweckte nur ein müdes gähnen in mir, der Freifalltower „Heavens Gate" war nichts mehr als ein Aufzug meiner Meinung nach und die Hängeachterbahn „Flying over" wirkte wie eine Fahrt für Senioren.

Das war es dann wohl… Das ende! Ich werde für immer diesen Park hier erleben.

Ich hatte es auch schon versucht die anderen ins Boot zu holen… Selbst Haruhi erzählte ich bereits davon aber sie lachte nur. Die anderen glaubten mir zwar aber Ideen hatte niemand. Leider war es nicht der Fall dass alles immer gleich war, weswegen ich nicht beweisen konnte dass ich alles nochmal erlebte. Wenn Haruhi dafür verantwortlich ist dann hat sie ganze Arbeit geleistet…

Beim Dosenwerfen hatte inzwischen den Bogen raus und ich gewann den riesigen Teddy, den Asahina-san immer wollte.

Es war bereits das 9te Mal das ich diesen gewann also war auch das nichts mehr was mich freute. Ich ließ mich auf einer Parkbank nieder. Man könnte fast schon sagen ich hätte Ähnlichkeit mit Nagato nur etwas verzweifelter…

Haruhi fing an sich Sorgen zu machen und verlor wegen mir selbst etwas an Motivation.

„Sag schon… Was willst du machen..."

Ich schätzte ihre Freundlichkeit in dieser Situation zwar sehr jedoch gab es nichts mehr in dem Park was neu sein könnte.

„Nein nein passt schon..."

Ich sah verloren in ihre Augen.

„Mensch Kyon was ist mit dir?"

Sie stützte ihre Arme auf meine Schultern und sah mich unwissend an.

Du bist doch verantwortlich dafür… Schau mich nicht so unwissend an!

Sag doch einfach was du willst… Mir egal was ich bin so langsam in der Situation wirklich alles zu machen um aus dieser Situation zu fliehen.

Wir gingen dann langsam in Richtung Ausgang und versammelten uns noch kurz wie immer vor dem großen Schild des Parkplans.

„Naja war trotzdem ein spaßiger Tag," log Haruhi ersichtlich und sah bedrückt weg.

Warum? Warum machte sie sich jetzt wegen dem Langweiler und Mädchen für alles Sorgen? Das habe ich mich auch damals im Krankenhaus schon gefragt…

Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi warum geht es immer nur um dich und warum muss ich darunter leiden… Klar ohne Frage ich habe meinen Spaß ja auch aber das ist zu viel! Einfach zu viel! Sie tut mir auf Dauer nicht gut!

Das ist gelogen… Alles was ich denke stimmt doch überhaupt nicht!

Verdammt ich sollte… Die Worte von Koizumi stießen mir auf als hätte ich Schluckauf. „Sei ehrlich zu dir!"

Meine Welt war grau und eintönig sowie eigentlich bei jedem durchschnittlichen Oberschüler. Sie war grau bis du kamst… Du machtest meine Welt genießbar und verrückt. Fast schon so verrückt, dass ich genug davon hatte… Aber das stimmt nicht. Nein ich hatte noch nie das Gefühl es wäre zu viel.

Du bist keine Gottheit und auch sonst nichts anderes für mich. Es wird mir allmählich klar… Irgendwas irgendein verlangen ist in mir seit dem ersten aller ersten Mal. Bin sogar ich es der alles blockiert und sich absichtlich im Kreis dreht. Hast du es etwa gemerkt? Du hast gemerkt, dass ich etwas will… Und auch dass ich es niemals schaffen würde dies zu tun.

Scheiße… Warum tust du das? Du achtest auf mich und ich Idiot bemerke es nicht mal? Ich bemerke nicht mal was ich selbst empfinde…

Verbissen schaute ich auf die Uhr. Ich hatte noch 15 Minuten…

Haruhi und die anderen hatten sich bereits umgedreht Richtung Ausgang zu gehen. Verdammt! Ich darf nicht noch einen einzigen Tag länger in dieser Drecks Zeitschleife verbringen!

Ich stieg auf den Bordstein und schlug mit der Handfläche gegen den großen Parkplan.

„Haruhii!"

Nicht nur sie sondern auch alle anderen Gäste des Parks, die gerade gehen wollten drehten sich um und sahen mich an. Verdammt war mir das unangenehm… Ich muss weiter machen! Wenn nicht gibt es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes kein morgen!

„Ich will mit dir noch den Liebestunnel fahren," rief ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen.

Manche Gäste fingen an leise zu kichern.

Koizumi kicherte ebenfalls und sah mich erwartend an. Asahina-san wurde rot und blickte mich und Haruhi abwechselnd mit schwärmenden Blick an.

„W-was?" Unglaublich musste sie tatsächlich stottern?

Ihr total rot angelaufenes Gesicht und verlegener schmollender Gesichtsausdruck traf mich als wäre ich gerade in einem Boxkampf k.o. gegangen. Sowas süßes muss man fast schon verbieten.

Sie schien unsicher und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

„Argh! Ich akzeptiere nur ein schriftliches Nein und zwar erst ab morgen!"

Ich versuchte meine unendliche Unsicherheit und mein Flehen diese Situation zu verlassen zu unterdrücken so gut es ging. Meine Knie schlotterten.

Bin ich zu weit gegangen? Jedes normale Mädchen hätte jetzt schon die Flucht ergriffen oder gar die Polizei gerufen… Aber Haruhi ist nicht normal! Meine Haruhi ist nicht normal!

Ich bewegte mich keinen Millimeter als Haruhi wütend auf mich zugestapft kam.

„KYON! Das sind meine Sprüche! Wag es nie wieder die gegen mich zu verwenden. Wie kannst du es wagen mir Befehle zu erteilen?! Hierarchie ist dir wohl ein Fremdwort?! Ich! ICH bin die Brigadechefin also wag es nicht mich herumzukommandieren!"

Sie bohrte ihren Finger in meine Wange und hatte das selbe Gesicht als am wirklichen Ende des lost summers… Nur irgendwie noch süßer…

„Arrgh verdammt! W-wenn du unbedingt willst dann fahr ich diesen Quatsch halt mit dir!"

Ja! Ja verdammt! Das ist meine Rettung. Sie willigt ein… Ich hatte Recht.

„Ich will ja eure Romanze nicht unterbrechen aber wir haben nur noch 10 Minuten bis der Park schließt," warf Koizumi ein.

Er hat Recht. Ich bin zu spät… So knapp. Muss ich jetzt wirklich all das nochmals morgen sagen? Nein! Das will ich nicht..!

„Pah dann rennen wir eben."

Ich sah verblüfft zu Haruhi und nickte dann.

So schnell ich konnte rannte ich voraus. Den Park kannte ich ohnehin schon auswendig und die ganze Aufregung ließ mich wie auf Wolken laufen.

Selbst Haruhi hatte tatsächlich Schwierigkeiten mit mir mitzuhalten.

Keine fünf Minuten später kamen wir an diesem Tunnel an. Ich holte tief Luft und zog sie dann in die Warteschlange.

„Kyon! Warum… Was ist mit dir? Das ist so plötzlich… Was bedeutet das?"

Ich wich den unendlichen Papierherzen aus, die von der Decke baumelten und versuchte ruhig und langsam zu atmen. Ich war noch nie so aufgeregt und zugleich so selbstsicher…

„Erinnerst du dich noch an meinen Krankenhausaufenthalt weil ich mir den Kopf gestoßen hatte," fing ich schließlich an, während ich mir den Weg durch die Papierherzen bahnte.

„Idiot! Wie könnte ich das vergessen!?"

„Seitdem bereue ich glaub etwas unbewusst…"

Ich denke dass Haruhi nun gerade überhaupt nicht mehr verstand, da ein genervtes: „Und was", hinter mir zu hören war.

Diesmal brauchte ich eine etwas längere Atempause… Wenn es jemanden hier gibt, der ohne Probleme über Gefühle sprechen kann dann solle er jetzt sofort herkommen und mir helfen.

„Das ich dich damals nicht geküsst habe!"

Stille… Haruhi sagte kein Wort sondern sah beschämt zu Boden.

Wir erreichten schließlich den Anschluss der Warteschlange. Scheinbar waren wir nicht die einzigen, die noch mit dem Liebestunnel fahren wollten.

Immer wieder drehte ich mich zu ihr um, bis sie mir leicht gegen das Bein kickte.

„Dreh dich nicht um du Idiot!"

Das war ziemlich deutlich. Ich vermutete, dass sie jetzt das weite suchen würde und ich es damit dezent übertrieben hatte. Zu viel Gefühl ist wohl nicht so gut für Art Tsundere wie Haruhi es war.

„Ok..."

Ich war erstaunt als ich sie hörte. Sie war noch da?!

Verwundert drehte ich mich um. Zwischen den ganzen Papierherzen, die mir vor dem Gesicht herumhingen sah ich sie. Sie hatte sich einen Pferdeschwanz gemacht… Ich verblüffte und lief rot an. Mit sowas rechnete ich nicht… Überhaupt gar nicht.

„Du bist wunderschön," sagte ich mit einem verdächtig hohem Maß an Sicherheit, dass es mich selbst überraschte.

„Klappe!"

Bis zum Einstieg sagten wir beide nichts mehr. Die Wagen sahen aus wie riesige verschiedenfarbige Herzen, die sich drehen konnten. Es war wirklich purer Kitsch. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich im geheimen ein Fan von sowas bin…

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren stieg Haruhi mit verschränkten Armen in einen der Wägen und ich setzte mich neben sie.

Plötzlich legte sie eine Hand zwischen uns auf der Bank auf der wir saßen ab. War das ein Signal für mich? Naja vollkommen egal ich hatte mir bisher noch nie Gedanken bei ihr gemacht was ich tun und lassen soll warum also sollte ich heute damit anfangen?

Ungeniert legte ich meine Hand auf ihre, was sie kurz zucken ließ.

„Liebe ist doch nur eine kurzzeitige Verwirrung des Geistes… Ist doch so oder etwa nicht?"

Unfassbar dass das das einzige war was ihr in dieser Situation einfiel…

Sie sollte einfach aufgeben und ehrlich zu sich sein sowie ich es nun bin…

„Naja… Liebe ist scheinbar ziemlich stark und vor allem seltsam… Es bringt Menschen zusammen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Sie ärgern sich gegenseitig, aber können sich scheinbar auch genauso gut ergänzen… Vor allem können sie nicht ohne einander… Dies merkt man meistens erst wenn die eine Person plötzlich verschwunden ist… Erst da wurde es klar..."

Fragt mich nicht was für einen philosophischen Quatsch da produzierte.

Haruhi sah weiterhin weg. „Halt die Klappe du verdammter Idiot."

Auf diese billigen Provokationen falle ich definitiv nicht herein. Du denkst genauso wie ich und hast innerlich gewartet, dass ich den ersten Schritt mache…

„Trifft sich gut ich wollte eh nichts mehr sagen..."

Sie sah weg. Ob sie wohl versuchte sich mit der Gestaltung der Attraktion abzulenken?

Ich legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und wollte ihren Kopf in meine Richtung drücken. Jedoch musste ich nicht drücken, was mir Sicherheit gab, dass ich sie nicht nötigte.

Die Augen hatte sie bereits geschlossen. Ich hatte es schon mal gemacht also wo ist das Problem? Ich beugte mich in ihre Richtung und schaltete dann meine Gedanken aus während unsere Lippen sich trafen…

Es war vollbracht. Ich hatte ihr unmissverständlich meine Gefühle offenbart. Ich konnte mich an überhaupt nichts gestalterisches vom Liebestunnel erinnern, da mich die ganze Fahrt etwas ablenkte. Ich lasse einfach mal offen was mich ablenkte. Jedenfalls wurden Haruhi und ich dann von den Mitarbeitern schnell weggeschickt, da der Park bereits seit fünf Minuten geschlossen hatte. Wegen uns zwei mussten die Mitarbeiter tatsächlich nochmal den Park öffnen… Aber das war es allemal wert!

Wir trafen die anderen, die vor dem Eingang wartenden. Haruhi ließ seit der Fahrt meine Hand nicht mehr los weswegen die ganze Brigade wusste wie es zwischen uns ausging.

„Und? Du solltest einfach mal auf meine Ideen hören," provozierte Koizumi als wir auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.

Haruhi war eingeschlafen und beanspruchte damit meine komplette linke Seite.

„Mhh du hast wohl Recht."

Ich habe tatsächlich über 30 Mal nicht richtig reagiert… Gut dass sich an diese peinliche Quote niemand erinnert außer ich selbst...


End file.
